Float tubes are generally well known in the recreational fishing industry as an accessory permitting convenient fishing in a body of water such as a lake at a distance from shore without a boat. Float tubes generally comprise a relatively large, donut-shaped inflatable member, similar to a large inner tube, having a suspended seat in the center area which is designed to support a user, such as a fisherman, in an upright position.
Float tubes have generally proved to be advantageous in lake and river fishing environments because they do not disturb the fish, like a boat does, and yet they provide comfort and support for a user and freedom to move about, while leaving the hands completely free for fishing. Typically, the user is equipped with fins to aid in propelling the float tube through the water.
However, conventional float tubes do have several disadvantages. They are cumbersome to carry, particularly by hand, such as under an arm. Hence, they are inconvenient to use when a substantial amount of walking is required to reach the desired destination. In addition, conventional float tubes are typically circular, which is sometimes disadvantageous in use, as well as being limited in space needed for fishing. Those float tubes which are not circular are often not very stable. Accordingly, there is a need for a float tube device which is conveniently portable yet provides good support for a seated user for fishing.